caw_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Bryant
Gary Bryant is a British CAW. He is currently signed to TNA but is best known for tenures in WWE. Bryant has (to date) featured in 6 WWE video games) History WWF/E ''The Outlaws (2003-2004) Bryant debuted as simply 'Gary' as a slightly cocky Face, proud but not boastful of his British heritage. He quickly alligned himself with' Scotty 2 Hotty'' ''and'' The Rock'. The allignment between Gary and'' ''Scotty 2 Hotty formed into an official tag team and they became know as 'The Outlaws, using the gimmick of vigilantes for justice . Together they feuded with various tag teams and singles competitors but despite their popularity, they didn't recieve much recognition, remaining as low carders and were never given a title shot. Gary was released by WWE in early 2004. ''WWE United States Champion (2006) Gary returned to Smackdown under the name 'GJC' as a singles competitor. For the next couple of months, GJC wrestled several matches but remained a low carder. In may 2006, he began a feud with United States Champion, '''John Cena'. GJC disliked'' Cena'' from the start, believing his gimmick to be 'childish'. Their feud intensified the following months culminating in a shock desicion to place GJC as the 1# contender for Cena's title. He wrestled his very first PPV, Judgement Day, in which he defeated''' Cena''' and earned his first title belt. The Feud with John Cena '''continued up until Vengance where GJC retained his belt in a brutal and bloody ladder match. As United States Champion, He had to fend off attacks from several members of the roster, in particular, '''Eddie and Chavo who both believed that GJC should have never been give a title shot due to his nationality. At Great American Bash, GJC faced off against Batista 'for the Championship and narrowly won. GJC kept a low profile afterward, knowning how a 'Bounty' had been placed on his head. GJC was attacked by '''Cena '''and was unable to defend his title due to sustained injuries. He returned a week prior to Unforgiven, only to learn that '''Kane '''would face him in a Last Man Standing match for the title. He put up a couragous fight but lost his title. ''WWE Tag Titles (2007) After a 5 month hatius, GJC returned, coming to the aid of fellow CAW, Big Daddy, at the hands of '''JBL, Kane and''' Batista'. The pair would go on to feud with the three in the coming months. GJC and Big Daddy formed a tag team and set their sights on the tag titles. At Backlash they had a victory over '''Christian '''and '''Edge', winning the tag titles in the process. Newly turned Heel, GM Teddy Long plotted the duos' downfall, preferring Batista and JBL '''to be the champions. However, '''Kane and Big Show were the 1# contenders. At Judgement day 2007, Long forced the two to face off against each other in a Cage match. Both were reluctant to wrestle but, given no option, they fought. Big Daddy defeated GJC by climbing the cage, damaging their friendship in the process. In the following weeks, they stayed away form each other, fearing one or the other would attack. The Allignment came to an end when they lost the titles to Kane '''and '''Big Show. They parted ways but repaired their friendship. ''Various feuds and storylines (2007-2008) After a month absence, GJC gave a speech which was interrupted by '''Cena', who challenged him. The following week, Cena '''beat GJC. Straight after the match, the pair continued fight. GKC hit his signature/finisher on '''Cena. To his surprise, the room darkened and''' Kane''' appeared in the ring and choakslammed GJC''' over the ropes and onto the concrete floor. The next week, '''Cena and''' Kane''' annouced that they have been given a tag match with GJC and urged him to find a partner or else face them alone. He had one week to find a partner. When GJC made his way to to ring for the match, he announced The Rock '''as his partner, shocking everyone in the process. Kane''' and''' Cena', however, defeated them. To add insult to injury, Kane was granted a match against Bryant. It would be Hell in the Cell!' Kane''' vowed to crush Bryant. At No Mercy, Gary Bryant and''' Kane''' fought. Surprising everyone, GJC wouldn't go down without a fight. After a long and bloody match, Bryant hit his finisher, The Lionsault, on''' Kane', through the Cell Roof and getting the 3 count. This would be on of GJC's most memorable matches. GJC was contacted by '''Stehpanie Mcmahon', offering her backstage managerial services to him. With her influence, she could book Bryant into high profile matches. Bryant agreed and and was given a place in the Royal Rumble. With the help of Mcmahon, Bryant was the 19th entrant to the ring, but failed to capatlise. After Royal Rumble, Bryant was placed in various wildcard matches including tagging with a mysterious CAW called Dynamite, in which he began a short win streak, in the hope that Mr Mcmahon would give him a shot at the WWE championship.' Mr Mcmahon' declined, still regretting Bryant's United States Champion win. GJC continued to work his way up the ladder with Stephanie's help. Bryant was attacked backstage by Triple H and Shawn Michaels on''' Mr Mcmahon's''' orders. He then learned that Ashley was forced by contract to be Triple H's manager. To get revenge, Bryant challanged''' Triple H in a ladder match for '''Ashley's services. The following week, Bryant barely defeated Triple H. His next goal (with Ashley '''as his ring manager) was to claim the WWE Championship. Still working alongside '''Stephanie, a month later, GJC was granted a title match by a reluctant Mr Mcmahon. At Wrestlemania XXIV, Bryant became champion once again, beating CM Punk. Stephanie '''begain exploiting him, taking him out of the WWE to insure he remains champion and to promote him further for her own gain. He returned at Vengance, furious at '''Stephaine's deception. GJC lost the WWE Championship to''' Undertaker''' in an Armageddon Hell in a Cell match. He left the WWE again. ''Return/The Unstoppable Gary Bryant. (2011) Bryant made a comeback in 2011. He fashioned himself a new name (Gary Bryant) and was (and still is) known as 'The Unstoppable', due to his No1 contender win streak. He quickly began feuding with' Christian''' after accidentally injuring''' Edge''' in a match. Christian turned heel by becoming Brock Lesnars' tag partner. Bryant teamed with the mysterious Dynamite. Just weeks after his return, Lesnar hit the F-5 on Bryant, during their first singles face off, putting him out of action. Apon his return, a month later, Edge was back for revenge, not against Bryant but against Christian. Dynamite was next to be injured by Lesnar. Bryant and Edge teamed to take out''' Lesnar''' and Christian. At Extreme Rules, Bryant and''' Edge''' defeated''' Lesnar''' and Christian. The following week, Bryant lost to Lesnar. ''The Red Faction. (2011-2012) Bryant and Dynamite expanded their tag team into a stable with newcomer, Ace Aaron, Dynamites' Aussie brother, and manager, Tanya. They joined the rest of the locker room to fight against the Disciples, led by Iran born Muslim, Yosef Azrael. After various matches with new disciple members, '''Justin Gabriel '''and '''Heath Slater', Red Faction began to lose hope of taking back the company. With''' Undertaker''' on his side, Azrael was unstoppable. After more wrestlers came to join in the fight, Red Faction loosend their responsiblity of battling Azrael, however, Dynamite was determined to take the WWE championship belt from Azrael. Dynamite failed to obtain the belt at Capitol Punishment. After, Bryant propsed to Dynamite that they should go for the title belts. Dynamite rejected the offer, prefering to go after Heavyweight title. He need'nt switch brands, now that Raw and Smackdown have been fused together as one. Bryant teamed with Aaron, though. They deafeated''' Heath Slater''' and Justin Gabriel. The next week they lost to''' Shamus''' and''' Drew''' Mcintyre. The WWE Universe was shocked when''' Rey Mysterio''' and Eziekiel Jackson joined the Disciples.' Rey' was a good friend of Bryant. Bryant fought and defeated his former friend. Bryant and Aaron called it quits on their partnership as their styles didn't complement each other. With his blessing, Ace Aaron left The Red Faction behind and joined Bryant's long term rival, John Cena. Bryant and Cena had buried the hatched. When Dynamite failed to take the Heavyweight title from''' The Undertaker', Bryant and Dynamite were kidnapped by two masked men, members of the Disciples. Two months later, Bryant and Dynamite escaped. Whilst Dynamite failed to return to the WWE, Bryant sought revenge and began trying to discover the identites of the kidnappers. He fought once more against' Rey Mysterio''' but lost due to interferance from''' Eziekiel Jackson'. Unable to continue to perform, Bryant was given a leave of abscence from '''Mcmahon'. ''Heel turn: Masked Man/The Colation (2012-2013) In his first ever heel gimmick, Bryant returned as the Masked Man. He attacked Brock Lesnar during a match, putting him out of action. On Smackdown, he then attacked Kane. During the next few weeks, Masked Man attacked Michael Mcgillicutty, David Otunga, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Eziekiel Jackson, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, alternating between brands. Though Gabriel was just collateral. After, he stopped attacking and then gave a speech under a doctored voice. He said he was punishing Mcmahon for the way he's been handling the WWE. In his first match, he beat Brock Lesnar in a no DQ match. Lesnar then shocked the world by embracing the Masked Man, saying he 'Likes his style'. Masked Man and Lesnar tag teamed against Otunga and Mcgillicutty and won. John Cena challenged Masked Man to no DQ match at No Way Out, Masked Man defeated Cena, putting him through three tables stacked on top of each other. On the next addition of Raw, the heavyweight champion, The Rock, alligned with Masked Man and Lesnar, thus forming, The Collation. The Rock was told to find another, to build strength in numbers. Soon, Evan Bourne was revealed as the next member.At No Way Out, Masked Man challenged Triple H for the WWE title, he lost. He demanded a rematch. The next week on Smackdown, Masked Man hit Triple H with his own finisher, the Pedigree twice over. Masked Man became champion, with Lesnar as United States champion. The Rock lost to Undertaker but a loophole was revealed after the win that a current GM couldn't be champion, therefore the Heavyweight champion belt was stripped from Undertaker and given back to The Rock. Evan Bourne was soon crowned the Intercontinental champion. At Money In The Bank, all four retained their titles against John Cena, Heath Slater, Edge and Dolph Ziggler respectivley. In a shock twist, Masked Man particapated in the Money in the Bank match as Gary Bryant but lost. He would continue to be pose as both Gary Bryant and Masked Man, though Bryant wrestled only occasionally. Masked Man and Brock Lesnar tag teamed against Kevin Nash and John Morrison. They were defeated. During their victory, Morrison attacked Nash and revealed himself and the next member of The Collation for the Smackdown brand. It was also revealed, the following week, that Masked Man tried to recruit Kevin Nash. Masked Man began feuding with Randy Orton, who challenged him for the title. However, during their pre Summerslam non title match, Masked Man hit Orton with his own RKO. Orton was injured, and finisher theft would become Masked Man's calling card. At Summerslam, Masked Man retained the title by DQ, hitting Kane with the title belt. Evan Bourne lost to Eziekiel Jackson and The Rock and Lesnar retained against Big Show and Shamus. The United Kingdom reformed to take down The Collation. Shamus and Regal defeated Masked Man and Morrison. On Raw, Evan Bourne had a rematch with Jackson and with interferance from The Rock, won the title back. On Raw, Masked Man called out The Rock on his behaviour on Smackdown. Masked Man stated that he doesn't believe in helping others in their battles in that fashion, especially title matches. Eziekiel Jackson gained a rematch against Bourne and reclaimed his title. On the Masked Man's orders, The Rock exiled Bourne from The Colation but not before 'laying the smackdown' on him. Soon, R-Truth joined The Colation. Masked Man wanted every member to be a title holder so he tagged with John Morrison. At Night Of Champions, Masked Man defended against The Miz. Lesnar and The Rock also retained. R-Truth became Intercontinental champion. On Smackdown, Masked Man and Lesnar defeated Regal, Shamus, and Mcintyre. It soon became clear that there was a mole in The Collation. Mcmahon was able to pin point their every move. It wasn't long before R-Truth was revealed as the mole. He attacked The Rock and left The Collation. At Hell in a Cell, The Miz cashed in on his Money in the Bank case but once again, lost to Masked Man. A week after on Smackdown, Masked Man and Morrison became Tag Team champions, besting Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio. They continued feuding with The United Kingdom until Kevin Nash and Big Show returned to try to end The Colation. After losing to Big Show, Masked Man became concerned, wanting to hold on to the WWE title for as long as possible. He wasn't ready to lose it just yet. At Survivor Series, he beat Big Show with a steel chair, rendering him unconsious and securing the victory. The Rock suddenly quit The Collation and Lesnar took his place, determined to get the Heavyweight championship. He beat The Rock in a title match. The following week, The Rock said he 'saw sense' and decided to embrace the fans. He was about to reveal the identity of Masked Man until Lesnar attaked him and hit the F-5. Masked Man dissapeared until TLC where he defended against Swagger. Masked Man tagged with both Lesnar and Morrison to feud with Nash and Big Show. At Royal Rumble, in another shock twist, Masked Man faced off against Gary Bryant. Obviously, another was posing as Masked Man for Bryant. Bryant lost to Masked Man. Masked Man dissapeared again, insteaed appearing in Raw in matches until Elimination Chamber where John Cena, Big Show, Kevin Nash and shock returns by Randy Orton and Triple H were added to the chamber. Triple H ended Masked Man's title run. Masked Man hit the Pedigree on Triple H and revealed his identity. The next week on Smackdown, he revealed CM Punk as the one who stood in for him. Punk joined the Collation and Gary Bryant became an outlaw. However, Masked Man admitted to using everyone in The Collation just to get back at the WWE. The following week, Morrison came to the aid of Drew Mcintyre who was being beaten by Shamus, turning him Face in the process. Shamus joined The Collation. Gary Bryant and John Morrison purposefully lost their tag titles to Otunga and Mcgillicutty. For the next few weeks, Bryant wrestled on Raw until he annouced his departure fromthe WWE. Mcmahon previously tried to entice Bryant to help him end his former stable, but he declined, telling Mcmahon to deal with his mess himself. In his final match, he was defeated by one of his kidnappers, Steve Austin. Bryant left the WWE, vowing never to return. TNA: Impact Wrestling ''Debut/Hero gimmick. Gary Bryant debuted on Impact Wrestling on April 3, in a backstage vignette. He was searching for Director of Wrestling Operarions MVP. On April 10, he was seen chatting to''' MVP''' about his new contract and his unknown debut match. The following week, he came to the aid of MVP, who was suffering a beatdown from Kenny King. MVP declared Braynt's first match against''' King'. Bryant defeated' King''' with his classic signature, Osaka Street Cutter. Bryant managed Kurt Angle '''in his returning match against '''Rockstar Spud '''who was being typcally managed by '''Ethan Carter. Bryant suffered a beatdown by Spud '''and '''Carter '''after '''Angle's '''victory. On May 1 Bryant expressed his disgust towards '''Rockstar Spud, saying that he should be ashamed to be British and English. Bryant bested Rockstar Spud. Bryant was filmed chatting with MVP '''backstage, about his future with the company. '''MVP '''offered to wrestle Bryant that night. Bryant accepted but untimately lost the match. After newcomer, '''Bram, handcuffed Willow to the ropes, Bryant came to his aid. The same night, Bryant intervened when MVP '''attacked '''Eric Young. On the May 15th edition of Impact Wrestling, Bryant once again came to Eric Young's '''aid against '''MVP, Kenny King '''and '''Bobby Lashley but suffered a powerbomb, courtesy of Lashly. On May 22, Bryant came out to even the numbers with Eric Young '''when '''Austin Aries '''fell foul of '''MVP, Kenny King '''and '''Bobby Lashly. During the main event, Aries '''returned the favour with Bryant to help '''Young. On the 29 Bryant, Aries, The Wolves '''and '''Bully Ray clashed with MVP '''and co. To his shock, he was placed in a triple threat match against '''Eric Young '''and '''Bully for the main event. All 3 men were reluctant to participate but faced being fired. In a twist Ethan Carter was designated the special Referee. Bryant was rendered unconsious after Young '''hit the piledriver but it was '''Bully who emerged the victor, pinning Young. After the match, they were attacked by MVP, Bobby Lashly '''and '''Kenny King. The next week, Bryant faced off against Kenny King, but after being put through the annonce table, Bryant lost. Then, on June 12, Bryant defeated Zema Ion to earn a place in the X Division title match at Slammiversary XII but MVP '''stripped Bryant of his place, punishing him for his 'heroics'. Gary Bryant made a shock appearance at Slammiversary XII as a special guest referee for '''Austin Aries '''and '''Kenny King. Bryant gleefully gave the 3 count for Aries. Before June 19 edition of Impact Wrestling, MVP '''confirmed that he's suspended Bryant indefietly for his actions at Slammiversary XII. On June 26, '''Kurt Angle '''was revealed as the new Director of Wrestling Operations and lifted Bryant's suspension, however, Bryant failed to show up. On July 3, Bryant was given a match against '''Manik '''in which he won. '''Kurt Angle will give Bryant a chance at the X Division title is he performs well over the coming weeks. on July 10, Bryant bested Tigre Uno. '''On the July 10 edition, Bryant intervened when '''James Storm '''attack former X Division champion, '''Sanada. Bryant challenged Storm '''to a match but lost to the Super Kick. On the 24th, Gary Bryant joined '''Sanada to help The Great Muta who was being attacked by James Storm. Bryant watched in shock as Sanada '''turned against his mentor and '''Yasu. 'In Wrestling' Finishing Moves *''Lionsault Pin (2003-2008)'' *''Osaka Street Cutter (2007-present)'' *''The GJGC'' (2011-''present'') *''Chokeslam ( 2012-2013 as The Masked Man) *''Lionsault '' (2014) '''Managers' *''Ashley'' *''Stephanie Mcmahon'' *''Tanya'' Nicknames' *The Outlaws (With HHScotty 2 Hotty) *''GJC'' *''The Unstoppable'' *''The Masked Man'' *''The Outlaw (Lone Wolf Gimmick) '' Entrance Theme ' WWF/E' *Unknown rock tracks (2003 - 2008)'' *'Turn It Up' (2003 Used with Scotty 2 Hotty) *'Immortal' '' By Adema (2011)'' *'Toxicity' By System Of A Down (2011 - 2012) *'''Through The Fire And Flames' By Dragonforce (2011-2012 Used with Red Faction)'' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doUhvXbPWI0%7C'Undone''' By Treyarch' (2012 Used as The Masked Man)'' *'Boulavard Of Broken Dreams' ''By Greenday (2012 - 2013) '' '''TNA *Holding Out For A Hero By Reinxeed (2014 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments *''WWE Championship (2 times)'' *''WWE '' United States Championship (1 time) *''WWE '' Tag team Championship (2 times)